


Curiosity Killed the Kai

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Play, Bi-Curiosity, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: There's something Kai has wanted to know for a while, and having drinks with his bandmates leads to questions. Aoi and Ruki decide some things are easier to show than try to explain to him.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Aoi/Ruki/Kai, Kai/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Season of Kink





	Curiosity Killed the Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _anal play_ square on my 2020 Season of Kink card, also using a prompt from the long since dead GazettE kink meme: _Bi-curious-but-never-been-with-another-man Kai has his curiosity fulfilled by Ruki, Aoi or both._ If you're still in fandom and read this, sorry it took me so long to fill your request, anon. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on their social media. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai put his beer down on the table. "What is it like?" he asked, looking from Aoi to Ruki and back again.

"What's what like?" Aoi flicked the ashes off his cigarette and leaned back.

"You know... having sex..." Kai hated that he blushed as he said it, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't every day you asked your friends questions like these.

It was one of those evenings after all the members of the band had gathered for a meeting, this time to choose songs for a single, and Aoi had invited Kai for a drink, or three. That Ruki had tagged along had been a given, considering how much time he and Aoi spent together. In the past, Kai had seen some things that maybe he shouldn't have, and just the knowledge that they were doing it had been slowly eating away at him. He couldn't help it if he was curious. He also couldn't help that he perhaps also thought they were both quite hot, and that he had a vivid imagination.

"Oh come on, Kai!" Ruki said and laughed. "You can't be a virgin!"

Kai had to laugh too. "No! I've had girls! But... what you do is different. Isn't it?"

Ruki looked at Aoi. "I don't know. Is it?"

Aoi shrugged. "You suck me off as good as any other girl."

Ruki punched his shoulder. "I'm not a girl! And I'm better than them anyway!"

Aoi laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "You don't have to hit me to prove it!"

Ruki made a face. "Stop complaining. You like it." 

Kai could feel his eyes grow wider and wider at the exchange. "Wait..."

"Hmm?" Both Aoi and Ruki looked at him.

"So... you just... blowjobs?" Could this be any more awkward, Kai wondered and almost wished he hadn't brought it up. Stupid alcohol. And of course, Ruki had barely touched his drink, weak as it was.

Aoi grinned. "Oh yeah. And then we move on to fucking..." Kai nodded. "Fucking Ruki's sexy, tight arse, slowly at first and then--"

"No, we don't," Ruki interrupted him. "We move on to Aoi begging me to fuck him hard, and then--"

"But what does it feel like?" Kai wasn't unfamiliar with the technicalities, but he wanted to know about the sensations.

Aoi finished his beer and then put his cigarette out, looking at Ruki. "Why don't we show him instead?" 

Ruki nodded slowly, eyeing Kai. "Yeah... If you want to know what it feels like, it's easier to show you than it is trying to describe it."

Aoi leaned forward, and Kai's mouth went dry suddenly. "Do you want to know, Kai? Do you want to feel it?" he asked, his voice now sultry, seductive.

"Yes," Kai whispered, happy that it didn't come out as an undignified squeak.

Aoi got to his feet. "Then come with us... And all the mysteries of the gay sex will be revealed to you." He winked at Kai and gestured for him to follow as he and Ruki headed for the bedroom.

Kai followed, not considering for even a second whether to back out. This was something he'd been curious about for a long time, and now that he had the opportunity to not only hear what it was like, but to find out for himself, he didn't hesitate. As soon as he stepped into Aoi's bedroom, he was surrounded by Ruki and Aoi. They were so close that he could feel their body heat through their clothes. His senses were on alert, hyperaware of every touch, every sound they made, the way they breathed, the rustle of clothes as they started touching him, Ruki's hand on his chest as he began undoing the buttons in Kai's shirt. 

"Let's undress you first," Ruki whispered, and Kai swallowed. This was actually happening. He reached out as well, hands shaking a little, and pulled Ruki's tshirt up, his fingers brushing over Ruki's skin. Aoi pulled at Kai's belt, and Kai decided that getting naked was a really good idea, so he quickly opened his jeans and pulled them off. 

Moments later, they were all naked, and Kai was fully hard after all the accidental and not-so-accidental touches while they got undressed. He wasn't the only one, though, he noticed when he was pulled onto the bed, erections poking him both here and there. Lying on his back, he looked up at them, wondering what would happen next. Aoi and Ruki were looking him over, hands caressing his body. He had a fluttering feeling in his stomach, almost like before a live, before stepping out onto the stage, when it's all adrenaline and anticipation and, despite trying to check on everything, not knowing how the live would go... 

Ruki brushed his fingers over Kai's cock, and Kai couldn't help but moan softly. "Mm, I finally get to touch it."

"Finally?" 

"You don't think we haven't seen that you get hard sometimes during lives?" Ruki grinned. "It's very obvious when we're choosing footage for the DVDs..."

"Damn, and I thought it was only because of my amazing drumming those angles were chosen." Kai didn't actually mind. He wasn't involved in any other fanservice after all, and if his accidental erections could be used in some way to keep the fans happy... "At least you're not bullying me for it."

"No, we're bullying you for other things," Aoi replied as he got closer. "And you won't forget this evening, I'll promise you that."

To Kai's disappointment, Ruki withdrew his hand. It had felt good, Ruki touching him - light and teasing, exploring - and Kai wouldn't have minded if he'd continued. "Let's give you a demonstration first," Ruki said and reached for Aoi. 

As Kai watched, Ruki leaned over him to lick Aoi's cock, holding it at the base. His pink tongue was gliding over the shaft, then moving up to the head, swirling around it. Kai was almost mesmerized. He'd seen cocks being sucked before, of course, as he was no stranger to porn, but this was real. This was happening right in front of him. He heard Aoi moan softly and glanced up at his face. Aoi was watching what Ruki was doing, but then he looked at Kai and for a brief moment, their gazes met. Kai could feel his cheeks heat up. This was such a private moment, and he was allowed to see it.

"Want to try it?" Aoi asked and moved back, nodding to Ruki. "Suck Ruki's cock."

Ruki inched closer to Kai's head, still on his knees, and Kai rolled over on his side. He wasn't sure he would be any good at it, but he was going to give it a shot. Technically, he knew how it was done, and he knew what he, himself, liked when being sucked, so he figured he couldn't go completely wrong if he tried doing that. 

He took Ruki's hard cock in his hand. The skin of the shaft was so soft, so smooth, and he brushed his thumb over it and then up over the tip. It was even smoother. Of course, he knew that from handling his own, but somehow it was different when touching someone else's cock. Maybe it was that he wasn't distracted by the touch, how his hand felt, the pleasure? Now he could really explore in a different way... Kai leaned in, quickly moistening his lips before pressing them against the shaft. Ruki sighed softly above him, and encouraged by that, Kai licked slowly from the base up to the tip. 

"Yeah," Ruki whispered. "Like that..." He put his hand at the back of Kai's head, giving him some support so he didn't have to strain his neck.

That hadn't been so hard, so Kai felt a little bolder, licking around the head like he'd seen Ruki do to Aoi. The skin there was incredibly soft against his tongue, softer and smoother than anything he'd ever licked before in his life and it actually felt amazing. Ruki tasted a little salty, a little earthy, but definitely not scary. Kai thought it was something he could get used to. He opened his mouth to take the tip between his lips and lick at it as it slipped inside. It was a little strange at first, having a part of someone else in his mouth, but also very exciting. 

He felt a little hesitant at first, sucking lightly, and he found that it was actually not the easiest thing to lick and suck at the same time. This would take a few times to practice, he thought as Ruki's low moan gave him more courage, showing him that he was definitely doing something right. He took Ruki deeper into his mouth, trying to move his head up and down while sucking, getting some kind of rhythm into it, but Aoi's caresses kept distracting him. Aoi's hands travelled down Kai's side, over his hip and arse, down to his thigh. He lifted Kai's leg and teased the sensitive area behind his balls, occasionally brushing his fingers over Kai's anus. At first, Kai tensed up, not used to anyone touching him there, but he soon relaxed as it was a very pleasant sensation.

"Guys," Kai mumbled as he took a break to rest his jaw, leaning against Ruki's thigh. It was surprisingly tiring to have a cock in one's mouth. 

"Mhm? Feels good?" Aoi replied, and Kai nodded. 

Kai looked up at Ruki, who smiled at him. "Just enjoy it," Ruki said. "No pressure to get us off." He grinned. "We'll take care of that ourselves." He pushed Kai onto his back and took Kai's cock in his hand again, stroking it slowly. "Mm, you're so hard already..."

"Let's see if we can't drive him wild," Aoi suggested and pushed Kai's knees up and apart, exposing his arse.

Fingers brushed over his cock and balls, and behind them, sending shivers of pleasure through him. Ruki had joined Aoi and Kai had no idea who was doing what to him. Then Aoi grinned at him again. "Just lie back and enjoy," he said and then lay down on his stomach, grabbing both globes of Kai's arse to pull them apart... and then Kai felt something warm and wet move over his entrance. That he was so sensitive there was something new to him. Aoi licked and teased and probed Kai's arse with his tongue, and Kai's moans were growing louder, his breathing faster. 

"Oh god," he groaned. That felt better than he ever could have imagined. He was also very happy that he'd taken a shower before heading over to Aoi's place... Not that he'd been expecting that a few drinks would lead to someone sticking their tongue into a place like that!

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ruki asked, leaning down to lick Kai's cock, and if he'd expected Kai to have a coherent reply, he was left disappointed because having both his cock and his arse licked made that impossible.

When Kai was sure that things couldn't get better, Aoi started rubbing a finger over his entrance, and then slowly pushing the digit inside, licking and teasing around it. "Oh," Kai said. "That... oh..." Aoi started moving his finger, a lazy kind of in-and-out motion that felt strange at first, but sent small waves of pleasure through him. 

"He's so hard," Ruki mumbled around Kai's cock. "He definitely likes it. Give him another."

At first Kai had no idea what Ruki meant, but then he felt Aoi pushing a second finger inside him. The stretch was a little uncomfortable at first, but not painful, and soon Kai was enjoying himself just as much as before. He moaned again, hands clutching at the bed sheets. It felt strange, but oh so good. He could feel every move of Aoi's fingers, every slow thrust and every twist he made, and when he licked around them... Kai'd had no idea that his arse was so sensitive, or that he could even get this aroused. He felt like he was about to explode soon.

"Do you want to go all the way? Do you want to know what it feels like to be fucked?" Ruki asked then licked and sucked on one of Kai's nipples, forcing another moan from him at the unfamiliar sensation.

Kai nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. What they'd been doing so far had been amazing, and Kai doubted going further would be a step backwards. 

After a little rearranging, Kai was on his hands and knees, cock hard and heavy between his legs. Ruki knelt behind him and even though Kai tried to stay relaxed, he felt tense and there were a couple of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps Aoi saw it, because he moved to sit in front of him and raised Kai's head with a finger under his chin. 

"It's okay," Aoi said. "Just relax... breathe... It might be uncomfortable at first, but try to relax anyway, and it will feel really good."

Kai nodded. Maybe Aoi had tried to calm him, but he actually just got more nervous. But then he felt Ruki's slick fingers over his hole, rubbing at first, then sliding into him. Soon, Ruki withdrew his fingers and Kai felt a little disappointed. Not for long though, because then they were replaced as Ruki slowly pushed his cock into him. Kai gasped. It felt different, yet similar to what he'd just experienced. Just more. Like Aoi had warned him, it wasn't very comfortable at first, but Ruki took it slow, and worked his way deeper through little thrusts. Kai found that if he focused on that sensation, he forgot about the discomfort and the pleasure grew. Ruki's hands moved over Kai's hips, sometimes grabbing him tightly, sometimes caressing, and Ruki made little sounds - something between a moan and a sigh - that Kai found really sexy. 

"Do you like it?" Aoi asked, and Kai could only nod. "Feels good?" Kai nodded again. It actually was starting to feel really good. "Want to suck my cock?" Aoi moved closer to him, cock in hand and aimed at his face. Kai didn't bother nodding this time, he just opened his mouth and let Aoi slide his cock inside. 

This time, he knew more of what to expect, and sucked and licked as best he could, while now being completely distracted by the strange sensations that Ruki gave him. Ruki's hands tightened on his hips but his thrusts into Kai's arse kept their steady pace, leisurely, deep thrusts that took Kai's breath away and made him moan over and over around the cock in his mouth. Both Ruki and Aoi were making sounds as well, sounds that Kai had never before heard them make, sounds that somehow went straight to his cock, making him impossibly harder. 

The pleasure kept building, any burn or discomfort from the unfamiliar stretch long forgotten, and Kai found it hard to even think. His jaw was aching, but he barely noticed it, and when Ruki's hand closed around his cock, Kai was almost overwhelmed. Without a hitch in his pace, Ruki started stroking him, and soon Kai was seeing stars. He gasped as he let Aoi's cock slip out of his mouth, too far gone to remember what to do with it. 

Moments later, Kai came hard, harder than he had in a long while. He felt like the pleasure had just exploded in him and he was entirely on fire for a few seconds... or maybe it was an eternity. He wasn't sure - his head was still spinning. He just felt that Ruki pulled out of him, and then the hot spurts of come over his arse and lower back. 

"Mm, that looks like fun," Aoi said, sounding almost as breathless as Kai felt. Kai turned his head and opened his eyes just to see him stroke his cock and then come, shooting his load over Kai as well.

Kai just lay where he was, floating in a post-orgasmic bliss. He felt completely boneless, thoroughly fucked. Slowly, his ability to think came back to him, and then the realization that the other men were still touching him. A hand resting lightly on one of his thighs, another slowly caressing his shoulder. Kai sighed. 

"Enjoyed it?"

"Mm," Kai started, trying out his voice, but couldn't quite find more words. And anyway, what words could he find to express just how much he'd enjoyed it or how good he felt?

Ruki lay down next to him, grinning. "Well, if you liked it, we're here to show you more some other time. If you want."

Kai smiled and nodded. Oh yes, he wanted. He wanted that very much, and once he could put sentences together properly again, he'd say so.


End file.
